


The Trail's End

by TheStarkedSoldier



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bonnie & Clyde, Crimes & Criminals, Drama, F/M, Historical Accuracy, Its not as strange as it looks, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarkedSoldier/pseuds/TheStarkedSoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You've heard the story of Jesse James-<br/>Of how he lived and died.<br/>If you're still in need<br/>Of something to read,<br/>Here's the story of Bonnie and Clyde."<br/>Peggy Carter was never looking for trouble, it came to her through one Loki Laufeyson. Together, they formed an alliance that would go down in history, their names shaping a nation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> The Bonnie and Clyde alternate universe has definitely been done many times, with many ships, but you won't find one that is like this one. Especially considering the pairing! Yes, it is strange, but there are stranger ships out there!
> 
> This is all historically accurate. I have done more research on this than I care to admit, however, if you do see a flaw, please let me know! Of course, I will tweak it here and there to make it unique, but those changes will be minor details, except for a few. 
> 
> This has been written for my best friend, Zenappa! 
> 
> Thank you all for reading!
> 
> June x

* * *

**November 30, 1929**

**Rowena, Texas**

 

"Ah, Bonnie, won't you get me another glass?"

Peggy looked forward with an annoyed expression. Before her was none other than Ted Hinton, a postal worker, and a major pain in her back.

"That's not my name," she smiled politely, her mother's eyes boring a hole in her neck. She poured him yet another glass of whiskey, taking a deep breath. Working as a waitress was not ideal, but it was all she could do for the time being. This was her best.

"Say, where's that deadbeat husband of yours?" Ted smirked at her, propping his elbows up on the table and stroking his mustache, as if that was something she would find appealing.

Peggy could have slapped him. He knew full well where her husband was, locked up for yet another crime that he most definitely did. She didn't know what drew her to him, but since she moved in with her mother, she did not see him again. There was no letter, not a single sign of him of him. All she had left was the ring on her finger and the scars he left behind. "Haven't seen him. Elbows off the table, this isn't a barn."

Ted tilted his glass back. "Uh-huh," he smirked. "You're different, Bonnie."

Peggy glared at him. "I told you, that's not my name."

He shrugged. "It suits you better."

She walked back to her mother, ignoring the man speaking to her. "Margaret," her mother chastised her. "Don't be rude."

"I go by Peggy, mother," she retorted, shaking her head with an eye roll. "Besides, it isn't rude if the one you are speaking to is an a-"

"Watch your language!"

Peggy rolled her eyes. "I'm going home," she announced, letting her hair down.

"We need to talk, Margaret."

Peggy turned around, raising an eyebrow. "About?"

Emma, her mother, heaved a sigh. "It's just your sister and I, and funds are low."

"I told you I would get my payment in, I need time-"

"You have to go, Margaret."

Peggy looked at her mother with wide eyes. Was she being kicked out? "I have no where to go."

"If you hadn't married that crook, you wouldn't be in this position."

"He's not a crook-," she shook her head, looking around. "Mother, I am on my knees here. I don't beg easily."

"You're just like your father," Emma chuckled sadly, shaking her head. "I have no other choice."

Peggy couldn't accept it still. "You do though, you could let me stay for just a while longer."

Her mother only smiled sadly. "I can't anymore. I'm only trying to help you."

"Then try acting like a mother rather than an employer," Peggy shook her head. "I don't know what I will do," she begged, shaking her head slowly.

"You'll manage, you always have." Emma pushed her back slowly until she was at the door.

Peggy dropped the things in her hands as she was pushed out of the cafe, tears now streaming down her cheeks. "Please."

"I'm sorry." With that, she shut the door, leaving Peggy to process what had just happened. If her mother knew anything, it was when to spring things upon her suddenly. Peggy stepped back, taking a deep breath. She never was one to take hits hard, and she was already prepared to make it on her own.

A day later, she was on the train to Dallas, Texas, a single suitcase in her hands. Rather than spend her days begging for work, she wasted no time in spending the profit she made as a waitress to buy herself a ticket, and she was on her way.

She knocked three times on the door of her friend's, taking a deep breath. She wore her red dress and red lipstick per usual, but now, her hair was curled, and she no longer looked like she did before. She was a new person, a new Peggy.

The door opened slowly, and her blonde friend smiled at the sight of her. "Peggy!" She embraced her in a one-armed hug, her left arm taped up. "You came!"

"I had to," Peggy smiled, keeping the truth from her dear friend. "I heard you were injured, and I only imagined you trying to cook for yourself with one arm. I couldn't have that, Sally."

Sally smiled, letting Peggy in. "You forget I have Clarence, Pegs," she chuckled. "But I would love to have you! I could use the help."

"Well, the help has arrived," Peggy smiled, looking around. This was her new home for a while.

* * *

  _ **January 30, 1930**_

_**West Dallas, Texas** _

 

A month later, Peggy was still with them. Clarence was only around every few days, and even when he was there, she never saw much of him. She didn't mind, she knew as well as Sally did what kind of business he was in.

There was a knock at the door as Peggy was in the kitchen, boiling milk on the stove for hot chocolate. "I got it!" Sally announced, walking to the door. Peggy didn't pay much attention to their hellos, and kept at work, doing her best not to get her dress dirty.

"Peggy, come here!" Sally called, waving her friend in.

"I am trying to care for you, Sal," Peggy chuckled, walking over to the main room with a smile on her face. "You are making this much harder for me than it should be-"

She paused in her tracks, looking at the man sitting across from her blonde friend. He had his dark hair slicked back, his chiseled features causing her to be at a loss for words. He looked at her as well, giving her a warning look. They stared at each other for a long while before Peggy looked at her friend, taking a deep breath. "Who is this?"

The man stood up, taking her hand. "You can call me Clyde," he smiled, then leaned over, kissing her hand politely.

Peggy looked over at Sally for a moment, noticing her friend's confused expression, then looked back at the man who still held her hand, even after introducing himself. "Is that your name, Mr. Clyde?"

He smirked. "It's a stage name, doll," he let her hand go, never once breaking eye contact with her. "And what is your name?"

Peggy bit her lip. "Bonnie," she answered quickly, smirking back at him.

"Is that your name, Miss Bonnie?" Clyde repeated.

"It's a stage name, doll," Peggy mimicked, stepping back.

Clyde turned back to look at Sally, still smirking. "You said Clarence isn't here?"

"He's out," Sally answered. "But you're welcome to stay.."

Clyde looked back at Peggy, smirking still.

"I think I just might."

 


	2. The First Kiss

**January 30, 1930 (Continued)**

**West Dallas, TX**

Sally was really getting annoyed at her house guests.

"So Mr. Clyde, what is it you said you do?" Peggy, or rather, Bonnie asked, sitting across from him at the square table the three of them sat at, the food sitting in front of them. Neither Peggy or Clyde, as he called himself, took a bite of their food.

"I never told you what I do for a living," he smirked, leaning as far over the table as he could without staining his shirt.

"I could have sworn you did," Peggy faked confusion, earning an eye roll from her blonde friend beside her.

Clyde chuckled, leaning back in his chair. "I do what I want, when I want to do it."

"Sounds like an overrated lifestyle, if you ask me," Peggy crossed her legs, shrugging.

He smirked, taking a deep breath. "Darlin', you have no idea."

"Why don't you to just sleep together and get it over with?" Sally yelled in frustration, looking at the two of them in anger.

The two of them stared at the blonde with wide eyes, shocked at the woman's outburst. Clyde looked over at Peggy and chuckled, shaking his head. "I was so consumed in talking to Miss Bonnie here that I have been a terrible guest. My deepest apologies."

"Her name is Peggy," Sally responded with a deadpanned expression, then looked over at Peggy. "His name is Loki."

They exchanged another intrigued look. "Peggy? That's your name?"

"Loki. It's different," Peggy nodded. "It suits you."

"Oh, is that so-"

"Oh my god!" Sally cried once again, standing up. "I'm going to go lay down. You two talk." With that, she walked out.

Loki looked over at Peggy with a smirk, moving to the chair beside her. "I have one question."

Peggy turned from watching her friend leave to look at him, only just realizing he had moved closer. "Only one?"

"What's a gal like you doing in this sort of business?"

"Oh, I am not in the same business as you," Peggy chuckled. "I am only here for support."

"No, no," Loki shook his head. "I've seen innocent women before, and you are not one of them. There's a spark of danger in your eye, Miss Bonnie, and it's blindin' me."

Peggy couldn't resist a smirk. She was always somehow drawn to no-good criminals, and she always cracked it up to a certain taste in men. Perhaps, she thought, it was something else she didn't recognize. "I have a question for you, Mister Clyde," she leaned in his direction, raising an eyebrow. "Do you treat every woman this way?"

"It depends on the woman," he shrugged, leaning back in his seat.

"Does it?

Loki smirked. "I have to be intrigued."

"Ah, of course," Peggy nodded, leaning back in her seat.

"I have another question," Loki announced.

Peggy raised an eyebrow, then nodded. "Alright."

He took her hand in his, kissing it once again, then looked up at her, motioning to the ring on her finger.

"Oh," Peggy nodded, moving her hand out of his. "He's no longer in the picture."

"Then why wear the ring?"

She took a deep breath. "Roy and I married very young, and I was a naïve young girl. He was not even sure of who he was, and once he found out, I wasn't as fond of him as the day we met. I didn't know of his life of crime, I just figured he was a busy man, and a woman like myself should worry over the fundamental things. He's spending his days behind bars, leaving no chance to end any marriage officially. Like I said, he's out of the picture."

Loki looked her over, as if he was analyzing her every move and statement. "But you loved him."

Peggy nodded. "I did."

Loki leaned back in chair. "Do you now?"

"I believe you never stop loving someone, but you learn to live without them. That being said, I have moved to the next chapter in my life, one without him in it."

"And what do you plan to do now?" Loki asked, tilting his head slightly.

Peggy thought about the question, then smirked at the dark-haired man in front of her. "Whatever I want."

Loki seemed pleased with her answer and smiled. "Seems overrated."

"Well, I can't know until I try, right?"

Just then, Sally walked out once again, now wearing a silk nightgown. "Loki, Clarence was just arrested. Word is they're takin' everyone."

Loki looked over at Sally with slightly widened eyes, then stood up and grabbed his coat, pulling it over his shoulders. "I wasn't here, alright?"

Peggy stood up as well, raising an eyebrow. "That's it? You're just going to leave?"

"I have no other choice, doll," Loki looked into a mirror, fixing his hair. "One more run in with the sheriff, and I'm in deep trouble." He stopped at looked at the brunette, smiling kindly. "Don't you worry, darling, I know I'll see you again."

Peggy shook her head. "We can try and keep you here, they won't find you-"

He cut her off abruptly by pulling her into a passionate kiss, all but sweeping her off her feet. Peggy was shocked for a moment before she relaxed and kissed him back, her heart pounding against her chest. Seconds later, he moved away, smirking before putting his hat on and walking out the door.

Peggy took a moment to process what happened, then turned around to see Sally watching with wide eyes. "Did that-.. Did that just happen?" Her blonde friend asked, and for a moment Peggy wondered if it had at all.

"I-I think so," she responded, running her fingers over her lips.

Sally walked up to her and shook her head, leading her house guest to the couch.

"I can already tell you two are going to be a problem.."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look for the MCU character counterparts! Each character is based off of one from the movies, from Agent Carter, from Agents of Shield, any of them! I won't have them listed, but try and guess to see who is who. I might tell you if you're right!
> 
> \- June x


End file.
